Stormfur becomes leader of the Tribe of Rushing water
by RIP Ethan Brady
Summary: This is the legend of Stormstar and Moutnainclan being from an elder. fanfiction, warrior cats, stormfur, brook dies, stormfur becomes the leader of the tribe, short story, fantasy
1. Story time

Come now little kits, you all know how our leader Stormstar came to be right? No? Well then let me tell you. Get comfortable it's not going to short. I have forgotten some details, but nothing too important. Now where to begin. Ah, yes a decade before he was Stormstar a was a young Riverclan warrior called… Yes, Ashkit. He was from the clans that used to live south of the mountains. Not that it matters much since we're all clans

Anyway, as I was saying Stormstar, I mean Stormfur and his sister, Feathertail, traveled with three other cats, Brambleclaw now Bramblestar from Thunderclan, Tawnypelt from Shadowclan, and finally Crowpaw from Windclan. They were on a journey to the ocean or sun-drown place to and I quote from what the prophecy said, "Listen what Midnight tells you." The journey was difficult, they encountered dogs, rats, and mean fat kittypets. They met a friendly old kittypet called Purdy that helped guide them through the Twolegplace and giving them food.

Once they arrived they met Midnight, a badger that could speak cat she directed them to come here. Yes, here as in our home. But, we're far less developed back then and was called Tribe Of Rushing Water

We thought Stormstar was the cat who'd save us from Sharptooth, but it was his sister Fethartial that fulfilled the prophecy to defeat Sharptooth. By crashing herself into a rock stalactite impaling Sharptooth as she fell to her death. Her companions and brother were devasted, especially Crowpaw, the Wincland apprentice she'd fallen in love with. Her grave is behind our very…

**(The kits let out yowls of anguish upon hearing Feathertail's fate) **

**The elder shushed the kits. **

**Elder**: Now calm down sweet kits, calm down.** (With tears in eyes the kits turned their attention back the elder who continued his story)**

**Elder:** Feathertail was buried behind our waterfall. The traveling Clan cats had to return home because Midnight told them that their Clans were in danger. Upon coming back the four clans came to Mountain clan to rest before moving to their new home. Stormfur, as we all know, stayed with us due to his native Clan never completely due to his half-clan heritage

Anyway, a year after Stormfur became a Mountain clan cat, or Tribe cat as the past term. Rogue cats invaded. Now kits before I continue, I'll be referring us as a Tribe because we're different back then. Stormfur tried training the Tribe and lead an attack against the rogues it failed miserably and many cats were lost. Stormfur was held responsible and was exiled even his mate Brook agreed with the Tribe. Yes, kits he had a mate before Mapleshadow

**(The kits began hissing mutinously, some even blew raspberries toward's Mountailclan's ancestors/predecessors) The elder chuckled before continuing.**

**Elder:** So he went to seek refuge in Thudnerclan. BStormfur with the other clan cats from the journey and a few others went to the Tribe to try to fight the rogues again and this time they won. Cementing Brook and Stormfur's stay in the Tribe. We and the rogues agreed on having borders.  
Anyway closing up the story, I'm coming to the final part on Stormfur became Stormstar and how we became Mountainclan. A decade after Stormfur came back, some very nasty cats called Bloodclan, with their claws reinforced with teeth they traveled all the way from the Twolegplace near the clans old home and attacked our cave. The fighting was vicious, we were outnumbered 1-2 I was a newly made apprentice then. The first fight was a slaughter, Bloodclan numbered a total of 50 cats we only had 20. We won, but we're only left with 10 to-bes and a young cave-guard. To-be's was the term for apprentices back then. That cave-guard was Mapleshadow, but back then she was known as Maple Leaf Floating Down From the Sky.  
Due to us being far better organized we too reduced those rouges to only 10 cats. We're about to start burying our dead when Stormfur screeched three words that I'll remember for a long time. He said "Mountainclan to me".

Now, see here young kits, 10 moons before Bloodclan attacked, Mapleshadow and my fellow to-bes have admired Stormfur, and upon our request, he has been training us to be warriors in secret. We even went to Moonstone to receive our apprentice names, Stormfur went to receive his nine lives.  
Now that's when Mountainclan began.

Stormfur would then receive his nine lives from Starclan and one Ancient.  
Silverstream his mother, gave him life for love.  
Leoprdstar: judgment of character,  
Purdy: gave him humor,  
Half Moon: A life for destiny  
Firestar: caring for others no matter their background  
Stonefur: for standing up what's right  
Feathertail his sister: diversity, all cats have a chance in becoming a Clan cat  
Cinderpelt: Trusting in Starclan

Back to the story once we gathered up strength and had a training session to freshen up the skills we set out to finish off Bloodclan. We followed their scent to the Twolegplace, upon our travel we ran into two friends of Stormfur's: Midnight and a black and white tom called Barely. Once we located Bloodclan we attacked them and drove them straight into the ocean never to heard from again.  
Upon returning he would rename the Tribe as Mountainclan. Now, not only Stormfur rebuilt Mountainclan he improved it, everyone now can have three meals a day, no longer our leader needed signs to chooses his successor, and the medicine cat can guide and give him advice. Greatly improving life and leadership flexibility.

A tortoiseshell loner called Spottedleaf would be our medicine cat. The Tribe would be repopulated by reborns of the first settlers of the Four Clans giving them another chance to reconcile with another since some of them had kin spread out in other clans. After confessing their love to one another, Stormstar and Mapleshadow they had kits with one another, half were reborns, Feathercow(Feathertail), Splitmoon(Half Moon), and Ravenheart(Ravenpaw). Ravenpaw was reborn into a she-cat. Those three were to assist Stormfur in establishing Mountainclan.

. In a short amount of time, we cut ties with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, now relied on Starclan including the ancient Tribe of Endless Hunting residents from the very beginning of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Overtime they faded away.

The end, come on now little kits off to bed. Maybe Stormstar will visit you.


	2. Reborns

**(Quite some time ago before the elder's story)/Bonus chapter**

Splitmoon, Feathercrow, and Ravenheart went into their parent's den, Stormfur and Mapleshadow stopped grooming each other and looked them.

"How can we help you my dears?" Stormfur asked

The three young cats looked at their parents nervously.

"Um, Splitmoon wants to go live in Thudenrlcan with Jayfeahter, I want to be in Windclan with Crowfeahter, and Rabeheart wants to be with barley. You said after we became warriors we could pick our paths." Feathercrow spoke out.

Their parents licked their ears in reply, with apprentice like squeals the she-cats bounded out.

"Our daughters have grown into fine young warriors. Even Feathercrow is my daughter I will always have memories of her time before her birth. " Mapleshadows licked her mate.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Stormfur then lowered his voice. "Mapleshade". Mapleshadow purred back, finding Stormstar was the best thing that ever happened to her.

After saying goodbye to the siblings: Mosspelt, Snowpelt, and Swiftrunner, the trio would head down to the Twolegplace to bring Midnights some gifts of prey and rest in her den before leaving. Splitmoon and Feathercrow would head to the clan territories, Ravenheart would head to Barley's barn. Splitmoon and Feathercrow would encounter two housecats Smudge and Princess at the Twolegplace near the ocean. and would take the two housecats to the Clans.

Splitmoon goes to Thunderclan to be with Jayfeather, but she would be infertile because she can't have kits with him. Feathercrow would have a brief but heavily heartfelt reunion with Bramblestar, Squirelflight, and Graystripe upon revealing herself as Feathertail. She'd then join an overjoyed Crowfeahter in Windclan after he takes her as an apprentice for a while. Bramblestar, Squireflight, and Graystripe would also hear how the Tribe became Mountainclan and would be shocked and happy for Stormstar at the same time.

Princess and Smudge would mourn over Firestar's since Princess was Firestar's brother and Smudge was Firestar's friend. After Smudge moves to the nearby Twolegplace, Princess would meet Cloutdail's family and congratulate him and Brightheart before joining Smudge at the nearby barn.

* * *

Crowfeahter was about to pounce on a rabbit when something pounced on him.

"Hello Crow_**paw**" _Crowfeatjer's eyes widened, it couldn't be. He turned around and kissed Feathercrow.

"I love you Feathertail."

Crowpaw would then take Feathertail as his apprentice and she became a loyal Windclan warrior, but she never forgot her origins, her sun-drown journey companions, or her new family especially her father/former brother Stormstar.

(Jayfeather's den)  
Splitmoon and Jayfeather were cuddling with one another.

"I love you Half Moon" Jayfeather whispered.

Half Moon would become Jayfeahter's apprentice and remained a loyal Thunderclan medicine cat until the rest of her days.

(Barley's barn)

Barley was munching on a plump mouse when he saw a beautiful young she-cat that looked exactly like Ravenpaw coming into his barn, for a second he thought she was. Then he sees her white tail tip and flash across her chest, just like Ravenpaw has.

"I told I'd see again Barley."

"I love you Ravenpaw" Barley wrapped himself around Ravenheart and began to weep along with her.

Ravenpaw and Barley spend the remainder of their lives together in the barn, Barley would share Ravenheart's faith in Starclan so he could be with her once they reach the end of their years.

* * *

**Sooner or later the Told Tribe of Endless Hunting would be scattered apart. As they refused to guide the newly formed Mountainclan. Leaving Starclan and the ancient Tribe of Endless to gladly guide Mountainclan.**

* * *

**Crag and Stonteller were watching helplessly and bitterly as Mountainclan flourished under Stormstar's rule. Brook had committed suicide not long after Mountainclan's establishment. Too torn between her Tribe culture, her love for Stormfur, and their breakup due to her refusal on giving Stormfur a life. The elder's story would live on causing Crag and Stoneteller to live on, as the Tribe of Endless Hunting integrated into Starclan adding an astronomical excessive amount of insult to injury. Emotionally torturing the Crag and Stoneteller for all eternity, until they lost their minds. Sometimes elders believe the sharp whistling wind in the mountains to be Crag and Stoneteller's mad laughter.**


End file.
